Luz de luna (PAUSADO)
by Akira Cassie
Summary: Eren ha sido secuestrado. ¿Porque? ¿Para que? Nadie lo sabe.
1. Capitulo 1

"_**Cuestiones"**_

Siento el frío metal atravesar mi piel por tercera vez y yo vuelvo a gritar, el cuchillo se retuerce dentro de mi hombro antes de salir y la sangre sale a borbotes manchando mi blusa blanca.

Alzo la vista y veo su blanca sonrisa brillar con gusto, sus ojos muestran la felicidad que siente al hacer este trabajo, tiene el cuchillo encima de su cabeza listo para volver a atacar.

_Eso es todo_. Dice una voz_ Déjalo por hoy_. La voz desaparece.

Mi torturador lanza una maldición y escupe en el suelo cerca de mis pies.

_Nos vemos mañana_. Susurra deslizando la hoja filosa del cuchillo por mi mejilla.

Me contengo para no gritar ante el tacto y el ardor que sigue después.

Limpia su cuchillo y me salpica la cara con mi propia sangre, después se va y puedo darme el bello lujo de sufrir un poco antes que la enfermera llegue.

Me tomo el hombro y mi mano se pinta de rojo, siento mi carne palpitar aún con vida.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo seguiré vivo, dudo que mucho, llevo así casi un mes pero siento que ha sido el más largo de mi vida, tengo el costado derecho vendado pero la herida se abre a cada rato, supongo que la enfermera volverá a molestarse.

Desde que me trajeron a este lugar me han torturado, Levi, creo que así se llama el chico que se dedica a rebanarme todos los días, tiene un trastorno mental muy grave que lo impulsa a actuar de esa manera, disfrutar del dolor y sangre ajeno, nunca he visto que titubee ante el hecho de herirme tanto, ni siquiera la primera vez, al contrario, ese día se paro ante la puerta de mi celda, sonreía mientras me miraba, al principio yo estaba tan asustado que le pedí ayuda pero él solo se río y con un movimiento rápido me atravesó la palma de mi mano con el cuchillo y volvió a reír psicóticamente. Después de que Levi me visita, me dejan solo como unos diez minutos, después llega Hanji, la enfermera y me cura las heridas, es una mujer joven pero machacada y acabada, no habla, solo mueve rápidamente sus manos llenas de quemaduras mientras me cura las heridas y después se va sin ni siquiera mirarme.

También hay otra persona pero no le conozco, no le he visto en todo este tiempo, solo oigo su voz detrás de la puerta, él es el que hace que Levi se detenga después de algún tiempo. Solo viene para eso y ya, no sé qué es lo que pretende exactamente pero creo que le tengo más miedo a él que a Levi, al menos Levi viene directamente a torturarme.

Oigo el clic que hacen las llaves de Hanji al abrir la puerta y después la veo tambaleándose hasta donde estoy. No me mira, solo me examina el hombro y el brazo que fue donde me hirieron esta vez, lava la herida con todo menos delicadeza, gruño varias veces y llego a morderme la lengua para no gritar, luego me pone alcohol y no logro contenerme y grito, lo demás es menos doloroso.

Después de vendarme, sin aviso me alza la blusa y checa el vendaje de mi costado, claro está otra vez manchado, me hace una seña para que me acueste y me quita las vendas. Miro la herida y casi me desmayo, esta pudriéndose, apesta y tiene mucha pues sin contar que hay partes verdes. OH DIOS, estoy muriendo muy lentamente.

Pero la enfermera no se inmuta y se pone a limpiar la fea herida, la desinfecta con casi media botella de alcohol, me pone otros menjunjes y al final me cambia la venda por una más limpia. Noto que otra vez estoy sangrando pero me alegra que no muera pudriéndome poco a poco. Le agradezco y ella solo me gruñe en respuesta.

Nuevamente estoy solo, recostado sobre el suelo frío, dentro de unos minutos me traerán ropa nueva y comida de algún lugar invisible.

Llevo un mes encerrado en este lugar pero no sé porque ni para que, solo sé que hace treinta y tantos días con un lunático torturador, una enfermera macabra y un hombre invisible. Suspiro y me levanto, casi al instante me arrepiento porque el dolor se dispara de todos lados, este chico sí que sabe donde herir. Me tiro al piso de nuevo.

Mi rejilla se abre y entra una muda ropa y comida, pero solo la veo, no tengo hambre y a pesar de que deseo quitarme esta ropa sucia no me apetece moverme de este lugar, tanto por el dolor como por el placer de sentirme cómodo por un momento.

_ ¿No vas a comer?_. Su voz hace que todos los vellitos de la nuca y brazos se ericen.

Muevo mi cuello para verlo mejor, trato de no hacer muchos movimientos para ahorrarme el dolor.

Me sorprendo de ver a Levi, tan normal, como cualquier chico que conocí, tiene el cabello peinado hacia atrás, la luz hace que se le vea gris pero yo sé que es negro, tiene la piel amarillenta pero sin el toque enfermizo, aún tiene ojeras pero sus ojos grises lucen normales, se ha quitado la camiseta blanca y la ha sustituido por una gris de manga larga, tiene unos holgados pantalones negros y va descalzo. Se ve tan normal, no hay toques de locura ni tiene esa sonrisa tan psicótica, aún siento mi propio sentido de supervivencia que me avisa que es peligroso lo que me alivia un poco ya que es el mismo tipo que lleva un mes torturándome.

_ ¿Vas a matarme?_. Pregunto con una sorprendente tranquilidad.

_No, aún no me han dado órdenes de matarte_. Responde de la misma manera, me sorprende que la plática parezca más sobre el clima que de ordenes sobre aniquilarme.

_Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?, si no me equivoco aun no ha pasado ni dos horas desde que me heriste el hombro_. Digo pero esta vez pongo más rencor en la frase.

Él suspira y se adentra en mi celda.

_Estoy aburrido_. Dice poniéndose acuclillas junto a mi cabeza.

Mi corazón se acelera y mi mente empieza a hacer todo tipo de pensamientos para saber que significa lo que dijo y que va a seguirle ahora.

_Oh no te preocupes, no tengo permitido hacerte nada hasta que sea la hora que se acordó, no puedo herirte ni hacerte ningún tipo de daño físico fuera de ese horario_. Agrega dejándose caer en el suelo.

Eso me calma un poco aunque no lo suficiente, no confió en él y tengo mis razones, aún así necesito estar alerta, herido o no, aún tengo fuerzas para luchar y morir en el intento.

Me toma por los hombros y yo me tenso al instante, parece notarlo pero aún así me obliga a incorporarme para poder sentarme, aprieto los dientes y se me escapa un gruñido. Jadeo en cuanto estoy sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Levi va por la comida y la muda de ropa y se siente frente a mí, lo miro con desconfianza pero él me tiende el plato con una chuleta, puré de papas y brócoli, huele tan bien que el estomago me gruñe.

Sin avisar Levi se acerca a mí y mete las manos dentro de mi blusa y la saca por mi cabeza, grito, tanto por el dolor del hombro como por el miedo pero casi después otra blusa pasa por mi cabeza sustituyendo a la otra, esta es de manga larga y cuello en circulo casi como la que tiene Levi solo que en color blanco. Lo miro sorprendido.

_Incluso a ti debe darte asco tu propio aspecto_. Dice poniendo el plato en mis manos.

_Eso…_. Me quedo sin palabras_ Gracias, me dolió pero gracias_. Agrego y después le doy una mordida a la chuleta.

No dice nada mientras termino de comer, solo me mira con curiosidad y algo de fascinación como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido a mí, pero creo que lo que piensa es que va a hacerme mañana, me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

Después de devorar el ultimo brócoli me tiende un vaso con agua y me lo bebo rápidamente, vaya de verdad tenía hambre, no recuerdo haber saboreado ni disfrutado de ninguna comida en mi estancia aquí, muchas veces no comía nada y otras dejaba la mitad y después vomitaba porque pensaba que podría estar envenenado o simplemente cuando la parte más salvaje de mi pedía cualquier cosa para detener el sentimiento de vacío en el estomago.

_Sigo preguntándome que haces aquí_. Digo limpiándome la boca con el borde de mi camiseta.

Él se encoje de hombros.

_Ya te dije que estaba aburrido.

_Claro y con venir aquí a atormentarme te diviertes, ya entiendo_. Digo acusativamente.

_ ¿Atormentándote?_. Dice con indignación_ ¿A eso le llamas atormentar? Te estoy alimentando y te cambie la ropa.

_Cosa que por cierto pareció más acoso sexual que ayuda, debiste avisarme.

_Como quieras_. Dice el tirándose de espaldas sobre el suelo y cerrando los ojos_ No voy a dormirme, así que no planees robar mis llaves para salir de aquí_. Dice cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

_Es bueno saberlo_. Gruño, después se me ocurre cuestionarlo_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_. Digo lo mas calmadamente posible.

Él abre un ojo y me mira, lo veo y noto al mismo Levi que viene todos los días a desangrarme, siento que me congelo.

_Es una buena pregunta_ Se limita a decir y vuelve a cerrar los ojos_ ¿Por qué crees que voy a contestarla?

_Buena pregunta_ Susurro un tanto decepcionado aunque para ser sinceros no esperaba que en verdad me respondiera.

No hablamos durante un rato, él medio dormido y medio alerta porque noto como a cada rato entreabre los ojos pero no tengo pensado escapar, tengo un hombro herido, un costado que estaba pudriéndose y una buena herida en la pierna derecha que aun no sana y va a dejarme cojera. No llegaría muy lejos en este estado.

_ ¿Levi es tu verdadero nombre?_. Pregunto con algo de miedo.

_Si_. Se limita a responder sin moverse.

_Bueno, yo soy Eren_. Digo casi en susurros

_Interesante_ Contesta y no sé si es sarcasmo o no, pero me callo y me llevo las rodillas al pecho, mirando una piedrecilla en el suelo gris.

Oigo suspirar varias veces a Levi y me pregunto qué piensa, será que ¿Realmente es como cualquier chico pero en algunos momentos determinados pierde el juicio y lo mandan a desahogarse conmigo? O tal vez tiene un desorden mental diferente. No sé.

Ya es muy entrada la noche y los parpados empiezan a pesarme, me recuesto en el piso e inmediatamente pierdo la conciencia, me acurruco y trato de imaginar que estoy en casa.

Un movimiento brusco hace que me despierte de golpe y me ponga inmediatamente alerta buscando la causa después siento el dolor del hombro. Pero no encuentro que fue lo que me despertó hasta que veo el piso a mi lado. Levi.

Salto hacia atrás como reflejo y grito aterrado pero el chico solo murmura algo entre dientes y se retuerce en el suelo, profundamente dormido. Por como esta acostado creo que me ha pateado y fue lo que me despertó.

Miro mi ventana y aún es de noche, bostezo y miro de nuevo el piso.

Así, totalmente dormido, Levi no parece tan peligroso, de hecho hasta parece tierno, el cabello se le ha despeinado y las ojeras casi no se notan, tiene el rostro relajado al igual que los hombros lo que le quita el modo salvaje.

¿Quién es él en realidad? ¿Abra tenido una mala infancia? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Dónde está?

Es joven, tendrá unos dieciocho años a lo mucho, debería estar en la universidad, no aquí ¿Qué lo trajo a este lugar?

Me acerco lentamente y le hago a un lado un mechón de cabello obscuro. Vaya. Tiene las pestañas muy largas, mi corazón da un vuelco, trago saliva.

Estiro mi brazo para quitarle otro mechón de cabello pero su mano atrapa mi muñeca antes de que lo toque. Inmediatamente reacciono ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

_ ¿Qué crees que haces?_. Gruñe repitiendo mi propia pregunta.

La sangre se me sube al rostro y me pongo muy nervioso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Realmente estuve pensando todo eso hace un momento?

Me hago hacia atrás instintivamente, pero él no suelta mi muñeca y el hombro lanza gritos de dolor.

_Me estas lastimando_. Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

_No es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este mes_. Dice con brusquedad, abro los ojos cayendo de repente en la realidad, es cierto, él se ha dedicado a herirme, lastimarme y torturarme sin tocarse el corazón siquiera solo porque me visitara un instante no cambia absolutamente nada. Él es un monstruo.

Me sacudo hasta que logro zafarme de su agarre. Me tambaleo y caigo hacia atrás.

Respiro con dificultad y lo miro molesto.

_ ¿No me digas que porque te visite ayer y te ayude creíste que las cosas habían cambiado? Que patético_. Dice escupiendo las palabras.

Me siento tan avergonzado, tan humillado siento que he caído tan bajo. Tengo ganas de llorar pero me contengo, no puedo darme el lujo de que se burle aun más de mí.

Él sonríe como siempre, extendiendo sus labios a todo lo que dan mostrando unos dientes blancos, es la sonrisa mas atemorizante que he visto, se que ríe por lo bajo y camina hacia la salida haciendo más sonora su carcajada.

Me hago un ovillo y empiezo a llorar, dejo salir todo mi dolor y miedo, no solo por lo que acaba de pasar. No, es todo este mes de muerte.

Me llega el desayuno ya cuando los rayos del sol entran por la ventana y me lastiman los ojos.

…

La hora de la tortura llega más rápido de lo que esperaba.

No sé porque pero parte de mi quería que Levi no viniese por sentirse mal por el trato de en la madrugada pero la otra parte gritaba que no fuera ridículo, que Levi era exactamente el mismo, no ha cambiado nada de un momento a otro.

El chico como siempre se recarga en la puerta y hace girar sus llaves en su dedo índice, sonriendo. Después se acerca lentamente hasta donde estoy.

Esta vez estoy sentada abrazando mis rodillas y lo miro fijamente hasta que está cerca de mí, se pone acuclillas y pone sus ojos a la altura de los míos.

_Buuuu_. Dice y después dispara una carcajada_ ¿Tienes miedo?_. Pregunta con inocencia fingida.

_ ¿Por qué no me matas y ya?_. Susurro.

_Excelente pregunta, Joven Jaeger_. Dice poniéndose de pie de un salto_ Pero eso no es posible, el jefe no desea que muera, no aún_. Dice en un tono más normal y siniestro.

Lo miro pero siento que no es el mismo de ayer.

Sacudo la cabeza alejando el pensamiento.

_Veamos_. Susurra.

Toma mi brazo y empieza a dibujar en el con el cuchillo recién afilado.

Cierro los ojos y trato de no gritar.

Siento como se detiene y abro los ojos, mi brazo esta bañado en rojo, Levi pasa su mano quitando la sangre como si fuera polvo, luego silba admirando su arte.

Sobre mi brazo está escrito mi nombre en letra cursiva, siento un nudo en la garganta y trato de no llorar, duele.

_Ahora, veamos_. Se pone un dedo en los labios y sonríe.

Me cubre los ojos con un trapo que encuentra debajo de la cama, contengo la respiración porque casi puedo imaginar que es lo que sigue.

El líquido baña mi brazo, lo siento frío al principio e instantáneamente se dispara el ardor que provoca el alcohol en una herida abierta. Estoy mordiendo mi lengua tan fuerte que ya está sangrando.

Si el alcohol era poco, el limón no lo es, lo huelo y estoy a punto de gritar que no lo haga pero solo me muevo nervioso e inquieto, puedo sentir como lo disfruta, el ácido cae gota por gota haciendo que el dolor sea más lento, me remuevo en donde estoy sentado poniendo toda mi voluntad para no gritar.

Levi chasquea la lengua y presiona una cáscara del cítrico en mi brazo y sin pensarlo grito, casi puedo sentir como sonríe satisfecho.

Después hace lo mismo con mi otro brazo, mis piernas y torso y no para hasta que estoy aullando de dolor, al final de lo que parece una eternidad, estoy lleno de jeroglíficos, alcohol y limón, todo me arde y no dejo de llorar, esta ha sido una tortura muy cruel.

Oigo como sale de la celda sin molestarse en quitarme la venda de los ojos y yo no lo hago, no deseo ver más destrucción en mi cuerpo.

Hanji no llega y ya ha pasado un buen rato, ni siquiera he oído que llegue la comida y la ropa nueva. Aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de moverme. De hecho es lo último que quiero hacer en este momento.


	2. capitulo 2

"_**Razones" **_

Llevo tres días sin dejar de sangrar, he vomitado sangre, he orinado sangre, mis heridas se abren al mínimo movimiento y sangran. Debí haber tenido alguna herida interna, quizá algún órgano estropeado. Ojala muera de una buena vez.

Levi, viene tres veces al día para hacerme sufrir, me ha golpeado hasta que quedo totalmente inconsciente, cortado como si fuera una escultura de hielo, estrangulado hasta que pierdo el conocimiento cuando el oxígeno deja de llegarme al cerebro, electrocutado hasta que mi corazón se debilita e incluso tengo un par de huesos rotos pero Hanji ya no viene a curarme, estoy muriendo tan lentamente, tan dolorosamente.

Odio, es lo único que siento.

Me quiero morir, no lo soporto, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué a mí?, era un buen hijo, un buen estudiante, un buen amigo, incluso me llevaba bien con el profesor de matemáticas, era un buen chico, no iba a fiestas, no salía sin permiso de mis padres, nunca alce la voz, ni perdía los estribos, no tomaba o fumaba, ni me drogaba, entonces… ¿Por qué?

Lloro en silencio, estoy recostado sobre el suelo frio y gris de mi celda, tengo frio y hambre, me han arrebatado mis necesidades básicas, hace unos días que no recibo alimento ni ropa nueva, estoy tan lleno de sangre y de mis propios desechos, no lo soporto, estoy desesperado, quiero que esta pesadilla termine, Por Dios, quiero morir. No pienso en otra cosa que en morir, lloro, grito, pero nada sirve. Incluso han limpiado mi celda de objetos que pueda usar para hacerme daño, no hay piedras o vidrios, no hay nada, solo mi cama y ya. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Ya no tengo miedo. Solo tengo mucho resentimiento conmigo mismo, con la vida y, si existe, con Dios, ¿Por qué me castiga de esta forma?, aprieto los dientes y me hago un ovillo para llorar, ya no me importa que ellos me vean, que se burlen de lo débil que soy, no me interesa, solo quiero salir de aquí, volver a casa, ir al cine con mi mejor amigo y con mi hermana, quiero volver a comer helado en el parque, quiero volver a trabajar paseando perros por la colonia, no me importaría volver a escuchar la irritante voz de Jean insultándome, si eso significa salir de aquí, quiero volver a probar el pay de manzanas de mamá, quiero que papá me enseñe más sobre medicina, quiero conocer el mundo, quiero ir a las cataratas, quiero visitar el Taj Mahal, solo… quiero mi vida de vuelta, mi aburrida vida de estudiante de vuelta. Me han arrebatado mis sueños, me han separado de mis metas, deseo volverme un famoso neurólogo, quiero disfrutar de mi vida de estudiante… prometo estudiar más, prometo sacar mejores notas, prometo no volver a decirle cara de caballo a Jean, prometo comerme la sopa de habas… pero regrésenme mi vida. Incluso prometo dejar de ser egoísta con mi colección de insectos…

La noche viene poco a poco, dejándome a obscuras. Tiemblo, respirar duele, el simple hecho de inhalar me mata, llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno es toda una travesía imposible. La temperatura baja poco a poco y con ella se va mi propio calor corporal, intento abrazarme, pero he perdido tanto peso estos últimos días que no poseo la grasa suficiente para poder calentarme yo mismo, espero que la hipotermia me mate, espero morir… como todos los días.

No muero, solo se dificulta mi respiración, solo hago más difícil el ya imposible trabajo de tragar aire para vivir. Aguantar la respiración no es una opción, nuestro cuerpo es lo suficientemente inteligente para obligarme a ingerir aire de nuevo.

No duermo, ni divago, solo miro la pared hecha de ladrillos grises que están volviéndose viejos conforme pasa el tiempo, miro ese punto infinito, mis ojos deben tener un tamaño antinatural, mi cara debe ser irreconocible, mis dientes, que han pasado por un doloroso tratamiento de ortodoncia que duro toda mi secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, ahora están debilitándose y haciéndose amarillos, tanto trabajo que me había costado que permanecieran blancos, los lavaba cinco veces al día, papá decía que una higiene bucal hablaba bien de uno ya que la gente suele fijarse primero en los dientes y a nadie le gustaría besar una boca con dientes amarillos y torcidos, recuerdo que esa vez fue cuando me decidí a entrar al tratamiento de ortodoncia que me impidió comer durante dos semanas, me dolía una infinidad la forma en que me apretaban los dientes, abrir la boca era el peor dolor que había sentido hasta ese momento. ¿Qué aspecto tendré? Me duele saber que no soy el mismo. Todos los días salía a correr, entre al equipo de baloncesto, participe en muchos torneos y gane muchas medallas por eso… las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas al recordar la vez que intencionalmente le rompí la nariz a Jean con el balón solo porque se había burlado del cabello de Armin. En serio me caía mal. Amaba el arte. Había ingresado al club de fotografía este año, había ido a tantas exposiciones fotográficas tan impresionantes. Incluso había aprendido a tocar el violín, pensaba tocar algo en el cumpleaños de Mikasa este año, ahora jamás lo hare, nunca más. Me gustaba dibujar y cantar. Amaba la pizza de champiñones. Lloro sin control. Quiero mi vida.

La reja de mi celda se abre, no me molesto en mirar quien es, estoy tan adolorido y no me importa tampoco.

Alguien me toma de la cintura y me arrastra hasta la cama. Grito, duele, intento pelear para que me deje pero incluso eso me es imposible. Gruño cuando toco la sabana que cubre la cama, Levi me pone unas esposas en las muñecas y me ata a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Veo su rostro, no sonríe ni me mira, tiene un rostro inexpresivo, así que sé que no va a hacerme nada, pero me equivoco, lo sé cuando veo que está llenando una jeringa de un líquido transparente y el miedo me invade de nuevo, trato de pedir que pare, pero la voz la tengo tan oxidada que es imposible que pueda hablar, me revuelvo en la cama aunque eso suponga todo un grito corporal. Levi me toma con brusquedad del cuello obligándome a quedarme quito, lo veo en sus ojos, resentimiento y asco. Me petrifico y espero el golpe. Cierro los ojos, tengo miedo.

Siento la aguja atravesar la piel de mi antebrazo y al líquido fluir por mi torrente sanguíneo como si fuera una dulce y mortífera droga. Me relajo al instante, los parpados me pesan y mi cuerpo se vuelve liviano, mi mente se nubla, mi cabeza no encuentra soporte y sin más me pierdo en la bruma espesa de los sueños.

¿Era para matarme? No lo sé, solo sé que me siento bien en el lugar en el que estoy. Posiblemente un lugar recóndito en mi mente, espero permanecer aquí durante mucho tiempo, es como un sueño, no es mi vida pero me conformo con esto. Mi cuerpo no duele y mi mente no está enloqueciendo. Camino sobre tierra, estoy descalzo, llevo un blusón de manga larga que me cubre hasta los muslos, me siento fresco, hay un aire pacífico y puro que da gusto respirarlo, hay árboles por todos lados, es como un bosque muy bonito, es el atardecer se nota por el color naranja del cielo con sus mezclas de rojo y amarillo, muy lejos y pequeño se ve el sol, iluminando el inmenso cielo una última vez durante este día.

La columna me suda, la nuca me pica y mi sentido de supervivencia se dispara por todo mi cuerpo gritándome que corra, que salga de allí, miro detrás mío y entonces entiendo por qué y no dudo en mover mis piernas rápidamente. Hay una jauría de unos ocho enormes lobos negros persiguiéndome, tienen ojos rojos y sangre corriéndoles por los dientes, aúllan ensordecedoramente haciendo que mi piel se erice y tenga escalofríos, son rápidos porque en poco tiempo ya los tengo pisándome los talones.

Quiero seguir corriendo, aumentar mi velocidad pero es como si el viento me obligara a llevar esta misma velocidad tan mediocre, estoy sudando, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, mi mente no piensa con claridad solo hay cupo para una sola cosa. Seguir vivo.

Tropiezo con una raíz curva que sale en el camino, sé que tengo que seguir corriendo pero me quedo donde estoy, temblando como un cachorro.

Los lobos me rodean y se ríen. Me escupen, manchándome de sangre.

Uno de ellos me aplasta las muñecas y los tobillos, grito pero el lobo parece disfrutarlo, guía su hocico a mi cuello y empieza a morderme, a despedazarme, grito, es lo único que soy capaz de hacer, me retuerzo, otros lobos me golpean y muerden otras partes de mi cuerpo, me destrozan la cara, me quitan la piel, se beben mi sangre y se alimentan de mis órganos. Pero aún sigo con vida. Respiro con dificultad. Las bestias me miran con gozo. Aman el sufrimiento.

Al final uno de ellos me pisa el pecho y con sus garras lo atraviesa arrancándome el corazón, lo aplasta contra mi cara y se ríe.

Abro los ojos de golpe asustado por la pesadilla, aunque descubro que lo que hay aquí no es mucho mejor, de hecho ahora solo vivo en una pesadilla que no acaba con el simple hecho de despertar. Aquí no existe el final. Lo confirmo al ver a Levi sentado en el borde de mi cama. Por instinto salto hasta el fondo de la cama con el único propósito de ocultarme de él, de un monstruo. Pero no parece que haya deparado en que he despertado, parece ido, perdido en su mente. No respiro no me muevo, temo que pueda dañarme si lo hago, aunque ¿Que puede ser peor que lo que ya me ha hecho? Creo que nada. Noto que estoy esposado al barrote de la cama y que ya no siento dolor, supongo que me han curado mientras dormía. Me necesitan nuevo de nuevo para seguir torturándome.

_Hay nuevas órdenes_ Dice sin moverse.

No contesto.

Él me mira y yo hago lo mismo, el momento se vuelve algo tan infinito, hay una tensión muy grande que se puede tocar con los dedos.

Mi instinto de supervivencia tarda una décima de segundo en avisarme que hay peligro pero cuando lo hace ya es demasiado tarde para que yo pueda salir corriendo porque ahora lo tengo encima de mí aplastándome y cortándome el aire, tiene mis muñecas agarradas por encima de mi cabeza, me doy cuenta que tengo tan delgados los brazos que puede sujetarme con una sola mano, sus piernas aplastan y sujetan mis muslos y sus rodillas presionan mi tórax, dejándome totalmente inmóvil. Lo miro asustado. "Nuevas órdenes" eso es lo que ha dicho. ¿Pero a que se refería?

Hace algo con las cadenas de las esposas para que se queden allí sin necesidad de que las sostenga, intento zafarme pero me es imposible.

Siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando pasa sus manos por mi vientre, siento sus dedos, llenos de heridas y callos, tiene las manos frías y me estremezco al simple contacto que tienen con mi piel.

_ ¿Q…que ha…haces?_ Pregunto cuándo empieza a besar mi cuello

No me responde.

Pasa sus labios por todo mi cuello, roza mi piel con su lengua y hace que tenga un malestar en el estomago, hace que mi respiración se dificulte, aprieto los labios y los ojos mientras él sigue recorriendo mi cara, cuello y clavícula con su lengua.

_P…para_ Exhalo porque al parecer he estado aguantando la respiración.

_ ¿Por qué? Parece que lo disfrutas_ Su tono de voz no es el mismo, es más apagado y tétrico.

Corro el riesgo de ponerme a gritar, a llorar y a perder la razón, una vez más.

Su sonrisa se expande por sus labios y tengo miedo, la adrenalina se dispara por todo mi sistema, lanzando señales de alerta a las que no puedo atender.

Entonces besa mi torso, empieza por mi cuello y poco a poco baja hasta llegar a mi vientre, lamiendo y besando, dejando rastros de saliva, tengo que evitar respirar porque si lo hago sé que mi garganta dejara escapar sonidos que no deseo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece cuando succiona con sus labios uno de mis pezones, mis labios tiemblan y mis pulmones piden a gritos un poco de oxigeno.

_nggh…_ me muerdo la lengua.

Por favor, para, detente, basta. No soy consciente de cuanto voy a soportar sin respirar, él parece notarlo y empieza a jugar con su mano con el otro, mis ojos lagrimean. Alto. Por favor. Entonces se detiene y yo aprovecho para soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo y absorber algo más, pero es como si me fuera insuficiente, respiro agitadamente como un pez fuera del agua.

Sus manos frías recorren los contornos de mi cintura y poco a poco bajan el pants hasta deshacerse de él. No, ya no. Aprieto las piernas para que no toque mis calzoncillos, me retuerzo, intento hacerme un ovillo, hacerme pequeño pero él estira mis piernas con brusquedad haciendo que me queje y de un rasgón se deshace de ellos también dejándome totalmente indefenso, desnudo y a la deriva.

Empiezo a llorar y a hacer ruido con la garganta.

_Vamos, no seas tan miedoso_ Dice con burla.

Volteo mi cara y cierro los ojos.

Un golpe hace que los abra de golpe y la mejilla me arde al instante.

_Cuando te hable mírame, ¿Entiendes?

Desvió la mirada y sus uñas se entierran en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.

_ ¿Entiendes?

No contesto, solo tiemblo y sus uñas hacen que mi piel empiece a sangrar.

_ ¿Entiendes?_ Repite y yo solo me limito a asentir antes de que me desgarre las mejillas_ Buen chico_ Me suelta haciendo que mi cara rebote contra el colchón.

Alza mis piernas, siento que podría romperlas ya que hace que mis rodillas lleguen hasta donde esta mi pecho, me quejo lo más bajito que puedo.

_Te ves demasiado estrecho_ Murmura como si fuera algo casual.

Grito cuando siento uno de sus dedos entrar en mi trasero, es algo tan brusco que no me ha dado tiempo de morderme la lengua, se mueve dentro y mi barbilla tiembla sin control. ¿Qué hace? Duele. Para. Para. Hace movimientos circulares y de lado a lado, un rato más y antes de que pueda acostumbrarme un segundo dedo entra y nuevamente respingo, esta vez dura menos antes que un tercero interfiera. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

_Espero que esos sea suficiente_ Susurra.

Ruego para que se quite de encima y se vaya pero no, todo lo contrario. Lo miro un instante y al siguiente, siento una dura y rápida penetración, grito demasiado alto.

_D…duele_ Grito, porque es cierto.

Siento como si me desgarraran por dentro, como si me partieran por la mitad.

_Alt…alto_ Grito pero sus movimientos son rápidos, con prisa y hace que el dolor sea peor.

Él jadea, dejando a la vista que disfruta mi sufrimiento, incluso mientras me viola, esta sudando, su cara esta roja, por un momento cierra los ojos y deja salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Yo sigo gritando y pidiendo que pare, siento que estoy sangrando, mi mente se nubla mientras él sigue haciendo rápidos y dolorosos movimientos dentro de mí.

Creía que ya conocía todo tipo de dolor, veo que me equivoque. Otra vez.

Mi nariz moquea, mis ojos no dejan de lagrimear, mi cuerpo no deja de pedir auxilio, mi mente solo quiere irse a dormir y yo… yo solo quiero morir. ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? ¿Reprobar matemáticas? ¿Hacer enojar a tus padres y que te quiten el permiso para ir a una fiesta? ¿Estrellar el auto de papá? No lo creo. Solo tengo diecisiete años, yo debería de sufrir por no pasar química, por tratar de conseguir un trabajo para comprar el próximo videojuego… yo no debería estar aquí.

Mi cabeza choca con uno de los tubos a los que están atadas mis muñecas al ritmo de las estocadas de Levi, hay un momento en el que ya no siento mi cuerpo, como cuando te bañas con agua demasiado caliente y de repente, por un instante, la sientes fría antes de que te queme de nuevo. No lo disfruto en lo absoluto.

Él grita algo que no logro comprender y siento un liquido caliente salir por mi ano, después se deja caer en mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente, siento su cabello en mi pecho, mojado, siento su respiración, caliente.

Mi mente se nubla, se pierde y los tentáculos de la inconsciencia me arrastran lejos, para tratar de sanar las heridas internas que he recibido hoy, para tratar de que me recupere aunque sea un poco antes de que la siguiente tortura venga.

Veo todo como en una bruma gris, como si todo mi escenario estuviera hecho de humo espeso y muy a lo lejos, demasiado lejos, lo escucho, es una frase tan distorsionada, tan pobre que me cuesta mucho enfocarla, trato de acercarme pero no logro captarla, es algo tan delgado que no llega a mis oídos. Pero de alguna forma creo que es algo importante pero ya se ha perdido la señal como para que pueda hacer algo para captarla.

**Notas finales:**

Es el primer lemmon que escribo, trate de ayudarme de otros fics pero mi cabeza es demasiado pura (aja) para escribir algo tan fuerte como una violación, aun así trate de hacer todo lo que pude con eso, es algo así como un entrenamiento.

Díganme que les está pareciendo la historia, que es lo que les gustaría que pasara o que es lo que se imaginan que pasara, díganme que piensan, ¿Quién creen que es el que manda a torturar a Eren? ¿Por qué creen que este allí?

Déjenme sus respuestas.

Bueno eso es todo. Hasta después.


	3. Capitulo 3

"_**PETICIONES"**_

Miro el ladrillo gris que está justo enfrente de mí, tiene grietas que cuentan toda una vida que han tenido, está unido a otro ladrillo por una gruesa capa de cemento, llena de grumos y dispareja.

Llevo aquí más de lo que me gustaría pensar, tres meses a lo mucho, no lo sé, ya he perdido la noción del tiempo, no tengo siquiera una crayola o algo para marcar el tiempo, aquí no existen los relojes, mi vida solo se cuenta por las respiraciones que soy capaz de dar, por la sangre que he perdido y por las lágrimas que he derramado.

Ya no tengo la esperanza de poder salir de aquí con vida.

Sé que voy a morir de un momento a otro, enloqueceré y moriré aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? No lo sé.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo mi último día.

Acabábamos de ganar los cuartos de finales del torneo de Baloncesto, estábamos tan felices, tan vibrantes de vida, el entrenador estaba tan orgulloso de nosotros que nos iba a invitar unas hamburguesas para celebrar nuestra victoria, porque nos lo merecíamos, porque habíamos luchado tanto para llegar a ese punto, habíamos sufrido una gran derrota el año pasado y el recuperarnos era un gran éxito para nosotros.

Mi padre me había felicitado, porque había sido mi enceste de tres puntos lo que nos había hecho ganar y salir del empate, yo había llevado a la victoria a mi equipo y me sentía orgulloso de eso, podía hinchar mi pecho y gritar que yo era el que había ganado, mi esfuerzo había abierto frutos de una manera impresionante, estaba feliz por ello. Mi hermana adoptiva también estaba feliz, ella me había ayudado a entrenar después de la escuela, a pesar de que ella perteneciera al equipo de gimnasia artística y no tuviera idea del baloncesto ella me había ayudado a mejorar, Armin también estaba feliz, me había enseñado muchas cosas de las cuales yo no notaba, cosas tan simples que no solo se basan en la fuerza física, en la velocidad o en el talento, sino en el cerebro.

Me había separado para ir a los vestidores y darme un baño, estaba lleno de sudor y no quería ir a comer en ese estado tan asqueroso, mamá me había llevado algo de ropa limpia, ya que incluso el uniforme estaba hecho un asco gracias a que me había metido en una pelea con Jean, de nuevo.

Recuerdo que todo estaba en completo silencio, todo estaba perfectamente limpio, el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando los vestidores masculinos, los ventiladores del techo lanzaban una refrescante brisa que hacía que la piel se me erizara, las regaderas goteaban mojando las baldosas blancas. Recuerdo haber sentido un escalofrió, sentía miedo, no sabía porque, había entrado en otros vestidores más terroríficos, me bañe y la sensación no se iba, era algo molesto.

Seguí sintiendo la mirada de alguien en mi nuca, tuve que vestirme con extrema rapidez porque enserio me sentía asustado, por un momento pensé que era Jean el que tramaba hacerme una broma como felicitación de la victoria del equipo.

Recuerdo que la camiseta me la había puesto al revés, tenía la etiqueta picándome el pecho, pero no me importaba solo quería salir de allí, tome mi maleta y salí de los vestidores, no me había puesto las calcetas y mis pies estaban mojando los tenis, sentía el calor del calzado, era molesto , pero quería salir de ese lugar a como fuera, me tropecé con las agujetas desabrochadas y el suelo me había quemado las rodillas, recuerdo el dolor de mi barbilla al azotar contra el piso.

Un profesor me vio, eso lo sé.

Yo solo estaba buscando la salida del lugar y había terminado en un lugar que no conocía, mi paranoia me había hecho perderme. Mi celular estaba en mi mochila. Mi mochila la tenía Mikasa.

Sé que escuche a alguien llamarme por mi nombre, sé que alguien estaba buscándome, pero nunca lo encontré.

Quería gritar, aunque me llamaran la atención solo quería deshacerme de esta sensación tan molesta.

Alguien me apunto con un arma, la sentí en mi espalda. Toda la sangre se me congelo, me petrifique, y empecé a sudar en frío. Intente correr pero una bala me atravesó el tobillo haciendo que tropezase, grite asustado, jamás había visto tanta sangre salir de mi cuerpo.

Vi la sombra de esa persona acercándose a mí.

Juro que vi sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso como el mismo océano.

Después nada.

Desperté en este lugar. Un lugar desconocido. Con personas desconocidas. Con razones desconocidas.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, siento la sal en mis labios, estoy llorando.

_Buenos días_ La voz de Levi me llega a los oídos, aprieto los ojos y finjo dormir.

Lo que recibo es una patada en el estómago, escupo y me quejo.

_Se un buen chico y obedece.

Me siento en una silla de madera podrida, rechina indicado que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento, al mínimo movimiento brusco que haga.

Me pone un trapo en la boca, me abre la boca haciendo que mis dientes lo muerdan, eso hace que empiece a salivar. También me venda los ojos y me deja en completa obscuridad. No sé qué esperar. Cualquier cosa cruel, de eso estoy seguro.

Pone una mesa enfrente de mí y pega mis muñecas en ella con un par de esposas de metal pesado, escucho como arrastra otra silla y se sienta en ella.

El dolor es instantáneo.

Deja caer un pesado mazo sobre uno de mis dedos, grito, pero el grito es ahogado por la venda y me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Todos mis nervios se han destruido, no siento mi dedo, el meñique, jadeo, tratando de inhalar aire, la venda me impide respirar bien. La venda de mis ojos se moja.

Siguiente dedo.

Siguiente grito.

Solo me destroza los dedos de la mano izquierda, mis palmas están mojadas con mi sangre, aunque la siento adormecida, siento como la sangre sale por lo que antes eran mis dedos y se seca pegándose a la piel.

Con un cuidado hipócrita me quita las esposas, sacude mi mano como si estuviera llena de polvo, haciendo que trozos de mis dedos caigan en la mesa, el sonido es tan extraño, pero tan cruel a la vez, me contengo para no chillar por el dolor que el movimiento me causa. Eso me hace pensar que jamás volveré a encestar un balón en mi vida, si es que tenía alguna probabilidad de hacerlo algún día. De nuevo.

Nuevamente me esposa las muñecas aunque esta vez detrás del respaldo de la silla.

Aún tengo la mano izquierda palpitando de dolor, está en carne viva, gritando auxilio. Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, con la derecha siento el picadillo que tengo por dedos ahora, a pesar de saber que son míos, siento asco. No quiero verlos.

Una cubetada de agua me baña, es agua helada, mi cuerpo se tensa y respingo por la sorpresa, supongo que la sangre de mi mano ya se ha limpiado ahora, se ha llevado algunos trozos de piel que no habían caído antes.

Oigo un chasquido y por instinto me hago a un lado.

_No te muevas_ Dice Levi apretándome la cabeza.

Me pone un collar muy grueso y hace que la movilidad de mi cuello y mi cabeza entera sea imposible, me aplasta los hombros y siento que podría aplástame completamente.

Nuevamente me deja caer todo un baño de agua, esta vez un poco menos fría que la anterior.

El chasquido vuelve.

Es igual al chasquido que hace un encendedor para prender el mechero en clase de ciencias.

La corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, grito por la sorpresa y el dolor de la electricidad paseando por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Me ha puesto un aparato pequeño en cada una mis sienes y desde mi cráneo se ha disparado la descarga hasta todo mi cuerpo.

Me baña y al segundo siguiente me pone los aparatos en la cabeza, cambiándolos de lugar, una vez en la nuca, otra en la frente, en la boca, en las mejillas, la nariz, el cabello, incluso en el cuello. El metal que tengo, las esposas y el collar, no ayudan mucho, el dolor es aún peor, mi corazón salta cada vez más débil, espero que me dé un paro cardiaco pero sé que Levi se detendrá justo a tiempo antes de que mi corazón falle. Conoce mi cuerpo de una manera escalofriante. Sabe cuáles son mis límites.

La venda abandona mis ojos, al igual que la de mi boca, mis muñecas son liberadas y mi cuello y hombros igual, sin darme tiempo a un respiro caigo de lado, desplomándome en el piso como si fuera un saco de papas, me desmayo, necesito reponer fuerzas.

Escucho a Levi abandonar la celda, no sin antes patearme las costillas. Oigo el clic de la puerta cerrándose. Dejándome solo de nuevo.

Recuerdo que una vez…

El recuerdo se acerca poco a poco a mi cerebro, es tan lento, que casi me es imposible alcanzarlo, pero allí esta.

Fue una de las épocas más extrañas de mi vida.

Se habían juntado demasiadas cosas en la casa.

Una de ellas había sido la llegada de Mikasa, sus padres habían sido asesinados y mi padre había decidido que debía vivir con nosotros, mamá no puso objeción y yo tampoco, solo tenía nueve años y la idea de tener una hermana menor me alegraba, seria emocionante tener a alguien para enseñar, alguien que me respetara por ser el más sabio de los dos, por tener más experiencia en la vida. Aunque solo nos lleváramos un año de diferencia.

Había noticias por todos lados, había asesinatos, por doquier. Nadie sabía nada, pero todos temían salir de casa en cuanto se ocultaba el sol, cuando los asesinatos también se hacían a la luz del día, el miedo creció, los niños dejaron de ir a la escuela y después de unas semanas las clases se cancelaron de forma definitiva hasta nuevo aviso, los hombres siempre iban armados, aunque fuera ilegal portar un arma sin permiso, no importaba, preferían ser arrestados por portar un arma a ser asesinados de forma despiadada y cruel.

Al año siguiente se dio el caso del terremoto.

Hubo muchas muertes, todo nuestro distrito se vino abajo, todo se había destruido.

Ese año papá desapareció.

Nosotros tres, mamá, Mikasa y yo, habíamos sido evacuados de forma rápida y fuimos llevados al siguiente distrito del país. Perdimos todo ese día. Pensamos que papá había muerto en el desastre, pero después de un par de años, cuando mamá ya tenía un trabajo fijo, una casa del gobierno y nosotros una escuela, volvió.

Mamá no estaba alegre como nosotros. Ella estaba distante, cortante y siempre peleaba con él.

Una vez escuche una de sus discusiones.

Era por dinero, eso lo recuerdo bien, mamá le recriminaba sobre dinero, mucho al parecer, pero yo no comprendía, incluso ahora no lo comprendo, porque sabía que no nos hacía falta, vivíamos bien, teníamos una casa más grande y nos podíamos dar el lujo de tener un auto, tres computadoras con acceso a internet, un celular cada uno de nosotros, yo tenía mi propia motocicleta y pagábamos por clases extracurriculares de idiomas, música, arte y deportes. Definitivamente el dinero no nos hacía falta, en lo más mínimo, vivíamos bien. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Una vez papá me llevo con él a ver a un paciente. Era un doctor muy reconocido a lo largo de varios distritos en el país.

Recuerdo que era una mansión enorme, muy lujosa, tanto que me maraville y desee tener una para mí, una vez que terminase mi carrera profesional.

Mi papá discutió con un hombre, este lo amenazó de muerte. También hablaban de dinero.

Él no me dijo nada, a pesar de saber que lo había escuchado, solo me pidió que lo olvidase y que no le contara nada a mamá. Solo se lo dije a Mikasa, ella llego a la conclusión de que quizás papá se había agarrado del hábito de los juegos de azar, eran muy populares en esos tiempos y muchas parejas se divorciaban por esas razones. No le creí. Papá era muy responsable.

Salí de la secundaria con uno de los mejores puntajes y conseguí un lugar en una de las mejores preparatorias.

Mis padres estuvieron a punto de divorciarse muchas veces. Al parecer mamá estaba harta. Amenazaba a mi padre con irse lejos, abandonarlo, junto con nosotros, irnos al siguiente distrito, el del sur. Pero papá no lo permitió, lo veía asustado y trataba de que mamá se calmase, la convenció con el pretexto de que nosotros ya teníamos una vida hecha, que yo estaba bien con la escuela y que llegar a un lugar nuevo nos destabilizaría.

¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora?

Mi cuerpo es alzado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, bajo la vista y me encuentro con los grises ojos de Levi.

Exhalo asustado, a pesar de que me está cortando el aire, apretando mi garganta.

He visto esos ojos.

Tiemblo.

Si, definitivamente los he visto.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ La pregunta se escapa de mis labios sin que yo pueda detenerla.

Examino su rostro por primera vez, es joven, respingado, de piel clara, sus facciones son afiladas, tiene algunas marcas, si no tuviera ese toque tan psicópata se podría decir que es apuesto, no me llega ningún otro recuerdo, pero sé que he visto sus ojos en alguna parte.

¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Tal vez estaba demasiado asustado como para percatarme de algo tan obvio.

Tal vez simplemente el hecho de ver siempre odio, satisfacción y locura en ellos me ha cegado de alguna forma.

Son grises, igual al metal de los tubos que cruzan el salón de química en la escuela, igual al mercurio que hay en los termómetros. Tienen un aro negro que los rodea, son brillantes, tienen unas manchas azules muy poco perceptibles, pero que destellan cuando el sol les da de golpe.

Sé que los conozco.

**NOTAS FINALES: **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?, ¿Alguna idea de quién es el secuestrador?... ¿De dónde conocerá Eren a Levi? ¿Ideas? ¿No? Bueno…

Díganme que teorías se les vienen a la cabeza.

Los próximos capítulos serán sobre el pasado de Eren y se descubrirá quien está detrás de todo esto y quien es el culpable de todo.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 4

"_**TENSIONES" **_

Era invierno, vacaciones de navidad. Hacía demasiado frio, todos se abrigaban a más no poder, suéteres, chamarras, gorros, bufandas, botas, pantalones de tela afelpada, guantes y algunos incluso se enredaban en sus cobijas.

Era de noche, el cielo estaba limpio, había luna llena, estrellas, era una noche demasiado bonita, pero el frío era molesto, sacabas vaho con el simple hecho de dar un resoplido.

Había salido tarde de uno de mis cursos de italiano, había tenido que quedarme a trabajar en una exposición para el día siguiente con unos compañeros, todos vivíamos en direcciones diferentes por lo que yo tuve que regresar solo. Eran las diez de la noche cuando entre al subterráneo, hice casi veinte minutos de recorrido, el tren se había apagado a la mitad del camino y había tardado en volver a moverse, estaba un poco ansioso, jamás había estado en la calle tan tarde y mucho menos yo solo, cuando por fin llegue a mi destino tuve que caminar un poco para llegar a mi casa, ese día habían empezado a trabajar en una de las calles por las que tenía que pasar, me moleste, a pesar de llevar una chamarra gruesa se me enfriaban los huesos y los dientes me castañeaban, entre más noche se hacía, la temperatura bajaba más, patee una piedra y tuve que caminar en otra dirección para rodear las calles y llegar a casa, pase por una calle de lo más tenebrosa, no había demasiada iluminación y las casas parecían estar abandonadas, dude un poco antes de adentrarme en ella, trague saliva y me arme del valor suficiente para entrar en ella, pensé en correr a todo lo que mis piernas dieran hasta llegar al final y poder seguir mi camino tranquilo y sin contratiempos, pero estaba tan entumecido por el frío que no sabía cuanta fuerza tendrían mis piernas. Al final decidí que estaba siendo paranoico y me adentre en la tenebrosa calle, temblaba sin control alguno, parte miedo, parte frío. Pase la mitad sin nada fuera de lo común, estaba empezándome a tranquilizar y a burlarme de mi mismo por ser tan miedoso. Entonces paso. Fue la primera vez que sentí mi sentido de supervivencia activarse, fue una sensación fría que me recorrió todo mi torrente sanguíneo, congelo mi corazón, nublo mi cerebro y sentí que podría gritar a más no poder pero sabiendo que mi garganta estaba atascada.

_Niño… no deberías estar tu solo por estos alrededores_ La voz era gruesa, ruda y algo ronca.

Respire con algo de dificultad y me quede petrificado en mi lugar sin saber bien qué hacer.

El hombre toco uno de mis hombros obligándome a dar media vuelta para verle la cara, hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillos, torcidos y podridos. Era grande, obeso, olía a drogas y sudor, tenía una maraña de cabello cano y sucio, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla gruesa y una chamarra grande color verde.

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ Pregunte.

_Solo dame todo lo que traigas y no te pasara nada, no grites ni intentes pedir ayuda, solo dame tu celular, tu dinero y te dejare ir.

_N…no traigo mi celular y tampoco traigo dinero, lo…lo siento.

Estaba asustado.

No mentía, antes de ir al curso había salido de casa tan rápido que había olvidado el celular en mi cama y de dinero… quizá solo trajera unos centavos sin importancia, no me movía en otro medio de transporte más que el tren, así que siempre me aseguraba de que la tarjeta estuviera llena, si traía dinero conmigo era para comprar dulces o golosinas, no solía cargar demasiado conmigo a menos que fuera necesario.

El hombre parecía molesto, gruño y me arranco la mochila del hombro.

_Oiga… no, esos son mis libros_ Trate de recuperar la mochila pero alguien me golpeo el estomago haciendo que me callara.

Vi todos mis libros y cuadernos ser lanzados a la calle sucia, sentí enojo, no traía nada importante, que rayos quería en mi mochila.

_Pare, no traigo nada, ya se lo dije, suelte mis cosas_ trate de llegar a mi mochila y tomarla de regreso pero volví a recibir un golpe.

_Estate quieto_ Dijo otra voz, era igual de terrorífica que la anterior.

Me tomo del cuello, me sujeto de por la cintura impidiéndome la movilidad.

El primer hombre parecía aun más molesto, sacudió mi mochila vacia y me miro.

_Déjeme ir, no traigo nada de valor_ Me retorcí pero me seguían apretando.

_ ¿Sabes? Esa chamarra tuya, se ve abrigadora, me gusta _Hizo una seña al otro hombre para que me soltara_ Dámela.

_ ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, hace frío.

El temor se había ido y en su lugar había una sensación caliente de molestia y enojo. ¿Por qué robaban? A mi madre le había costado mucho comprar esta chamarra, trabajo y cansancio, no se la iba a dar a alguien inútil que solo exigía cosas a costa de otros usando la violencia.

_ ¿Disculpa? He dicho que me la des.

Vi un cuchillo en su mano, era plateado y filoso, brillaba, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno al metal del cuchillo.

El otro tipo volvió a tomarme por los brazos, trate de huir.

Cerré los ojos, listo para recibir el golpe de gracia, hice un testamento mental.

Oí un disparo.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo del hombre se derrumbaba en el piso, con una bala perforándole el cráneo, había muerto rápidamente.

El hombre que me sostenía miro a todos lados para ver quién era el culpable de la muerte del primer tipo, supuse que un amigo o un familiar.

_ ¿Quien anda ahí? Sal, cobarde_ Grito, tenía miedo. Lo sabía, la voz le temblaba.

_ ¿Cobarde?_ Una nueva voz salió de las sombras y se rio de manera burlona _ Me llamas cobarde cuando tú eres el que intimida a otros para sentirte superior_ Nuevamente se rio.

_ ¿Q…quien eres?

El tipo temblaba, lo podía sentir porque su agarre había disminuido.

_El que va a asesinarte si no sueltas al chico.

Titubeo, miro a todos lados para buscar al agresor de las sombras, con su arma apunto a los lugares más obscuros y tenebrosos de la calle, sin encontrar un objetivo.

La visión fue rápida.

Un golpe en la nuca desestabilizo a mi asaltante haciendo que me soltara y yo me tambaleara hacia adelante cayendo sobre mi mochila vacia, rebote y gruñí, tome mis cosas lo más rápido que mis dedos enguantados y fríos podían, aun tenía algo de sentido común como para aprovechar la situación en la que me encontraba, escuche al hombre quejarse, suplicar piedad y recibir grotescos golpes, no mire, temía encontrarme con algo poco agradable, me arrastre hacia adelante apretando mi mochila contra mi pecho, respigue y… todo se sucumbió en un silencio terrorífico. Me sentí como en una película de terror, donde solo hay silencio y los espectadores se acercan demasiado a la pantalla para luego saltar hacia atrás cuando el monstruo sale de golpe gritando, así me sentía en ese momento.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Pregunto la voz.

Me voltee poco a poco para ver a una sombra agarrar de la camiseta ensangrentada a mi atacante, él cual tenía la cabeza colgándole hacia atrás y las tripas colgándole del estomago. La sombra tenía brillantes ojos grises y sonrisa blanca y resplandeciente, podía ver su ropa manchada de rojo.

Quería gritar.

Jamás había visto un muerto y menos en esas condiciones tan extremas como lo estaba el atacante que planeaba matarme hace unos momentos.

_Ehhh, si… g…gracias_ Respondí temblando.

La sombra se acerco a mí, tomo mi mochila y me ayudo a colgarla de nuevo a la espalda, me sonrió, toco una de mis mejillas.

_Es mejor que vuelvas a casa, es peligroso que andes por estos alrededores tu solo.

Sentí uno de sus dedos recorrer mis labios, su sonrisa se expandió de forma amable y cariñosa, después se sucumbió en las sombras sin ver atrás.

Sé que llegue a casa sin más peligro, lo supe cuando mi mamá grito al verme manchado de tierra y sangre, con algo de letargo le conté lo que paso, sin omitir la intervención de mi salvador, quizá solo me salte la parte en la que me toco, quizá solo quería quedarme esa sensación para mí mismo.

Eso había pasado cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria, hace demasiado tiempo. Tanto que ya había olvidado, o mejor dicho, me había obligado a olvidar aquella experiencia tan mala y deprimente.

Ahora recordarlo es algo tan extraño.

¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?

Abro los ojos y grito al recibir la quinta descarga eléctrica.

Escupo saliva y me sacudo con violencia.

¿Quién eres?

¿Quién eres?

Recibo un golpe en las costillas y escupo sangre.

Me patea en la cara y la nariz se me rompe.

Tengo el ojo izquierdo hinchado y negro.

¿Quién eres?

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

HE HE HE… ¿alguien puede responderle a Eren? ¿Alguien?


	5. Capitulo 5

"_**ACCIONES"**_

Me duele el cuerpo, el simple movimiento me produce molestias, las caderas no paran de gritarme gracias al gran malestar por el que están pasando, después de todo aun no logro acostumbrarme a la sensación de ser penetrado cada noche antes de dormir.

De alguna forma me he convertido en el esclavo sexual de Levi.

Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir, era obvio ¿No? Después de las torturas físicas que estuvieron a punto de matarme varias veces debían seguirle las torturas sexuales, después de todo así destruirían lo único que no podían destruir mientras maltrataban mi cuerpo. Mi masculinidad. Suena de lo más ridículo y gracioso. Tal vez existan otras mil formas de deshacerse de ella sin necesidad de violarme, pero supongo que así hacen que mi orgullo de hombre decaiga un mil por ciento mientras me recuerdan todo el tiempo que estoy siendo ocupado como si fuera una mujer, que no soy más que una… ¿Puta? Creo que eso es lo que ha susurrado anoche antes de que me quedara inconsciente. Es algo un poco cohibente, yo no era de los que decía malas palabras, mis padres jamás me insultaban con ellas, siempre me enseñaron un amplio vocabulario que iba más allá de las groserías y que siempre te hacía parecer más elegante, más fino y con más educación, era bastante divertido andar por la vida hablando con palabras complicadas, insultar a la gente con palabras sacadas de un diccionario y que pocas veces se escuchan en la calle… supongo que eso también se acabo.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de sentarme pero mis huesos se han puesto rígidos.

Estoy desnudo, cubierto solo por una delgada sábana, siento frío pero no sé si pueda ser capaz de ir por mi ropa que descansa en el piso de forma desordenada, dispersa y muy lejos de mi alcance, me rio… carcajeo por un rato.

Tal vez me este volviendo loco.

Tal vez esté perdiendo el juicio.

Ojala algo así pasara.

Me han dado ganas de reír… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Llorar? Eso he estado haciendo estos últimos meses, tanto he llorado que creo que se han acabado mis lágrimas, ahora solo quiero reír aunque la causa no sea que todo lo que me este pasando sea digno de algún chiste, rio porque no tengo nada más que perder, ya no hay nada que puedan arrebatarme, se han llevado todo de mi… mi vida, mis sueños, mi orgullo, mi ser… todo… me han quitado todo sin darme tiempo para poder evitarlo. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba y cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde.

El frío aire me obliga a levantarme a pesar del dolor que esto provoque, tengo que ir por mi ropa y cubrir mi cuerpo hecho trizas, tengo todo tan dañado que ya casi no soy capaz de ver el Eren de antes, el chico que había hecho una vida preparatoriana, un deportista y artista, un chico común y corriente con una vida común y corriente, con una familia común y corriente, viviendo en una casa no tan común ni mucho menos corriente… hace mucho que deje que todo lo que quedaba de aquella persona se fuera volando por la pequeña ventana que hay en la habitación, no es necesario que siga aquí, es mejor que se vaya y muera en algún otro lugar lejos de esta desgracia.

Mi comida llega igual que siempre.

De repente se aburrieron de verme morir de hambre y han empezado a enviarme mis tres raciones al día, aunque ya no son como al principio, ahora son un poco más sencillas pero al mismo tiempo es algo más nutritivo.

Con todo y el dolor que se supone moverme en estos instantes soy capaz de vestirme como Dios manda, me cubro con una sudadera con capucha que es como dos tallas más grande que mi talla normal y unos pantalones de tela suave, tengo que dar saltitos y meterme en ellos para evitar agacharme demasiado, siento como si pudiera partirme a la mitad.

Me acerco a la comida y comienzo nuevamente mi día.

Ya me he acostumbrado a estar en este sitio, creo que podría llamarlo hogar en cualquier momento, me dan comida, cobijo, vestimenta… y sexo… que más podría pedir.

Clavo el tenedor en uno de los champiñones y me lo llevo a la boca… algo salado se cuela en mis labios.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

¿Qué es todo esto?

Lo odio.

Lo odio.

Buen intento.

No. No puedo ser fuerte, no cuando siguen pisándome y echándome tierra en los ojos para que siga gritando por piedad una vez más. Quiero que esto termine. Quiero morir.

El plato tambalea en mis piernas y sin más cae al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo al azotar contra el pavimento del lugar, la comida se esparce por el piso, lo miro durante un rato, aun sigo llorando pero no es uno de mis usuales llantos dramáticos donde me pongo a gritar, ahora solo dejo que las lagrimas obstruyan mi visión y caigan sobre mi regazo perdiéndose entre las telas de los pantalones, estiro mis labios en una débil sonrisa… solo quiero que todo esto acabe. Es lo único que deseo en estos instantes.

Vuelvo a recostarme en mi cama, me enredo en la suave y delgada sábana que me ha protegido del frio durante estos días, por el momento la puedo considerar mi amiga, es la única que no me hace daño y que guarda mis lagrimas y mi dolor.

La noche cae rápido.

Mi cuerpo tiembla porque sabe que es lo que viene aproximación.

¿Cuándo empecé a temerle a la noche?

La puerta se abre, mi corazón late con fuerza, los pasos me dicen que está cerca, cierro los ojos con fuerza con la única esperanza de que me deje empaz al pensar que duermo pero solo sé que me estoy engañando a mí mismo.

Esta vez no me golpea.

Siento sus dedos colarse debajo de la sudadera, acariciándome. Es la primera vez que siento algo de tacto al tocarme.

—¿Estas listo? —Susurra.

—¿Importa acaso?

—Tienes razón, no importa.

Sus ojos, esos pozos profundos de color gris… se que incluso aunque muera ahora jamás los olvidare, se que fueron los mismos que me salvaron aquella vez, se que fueron esos ojos de los cuales me enamore por primera vez sin saber a quién pertenecían, de alguna forma silenciosa le agradezco haberme salvado aquella noche y me alegra saber por fin quien es su dueño.

Dejo que me aplaste con su peso, dejo que recorra todo mi ser con sus labios, dejo que me toque.

La sudadera abandona mi torso y sale disparada en otra dirección, mañana por la mañana sufriré lo mismo que hoy, al tratar de ponérmela.

Besa mi cuello y se pasea hasta mi clavícula.

Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de los pantalones en busca de la entrada a su propia hombría, abro las piernas para hacerle más fácil el trabajo y que esto termine de una vez por todas, necesito escapar una vez más al único lugar que no pueden hacerme daño. El mundo de los sueños.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y pide un poco más mientras me masturba.

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

Es la primera vez que hace algo para mi propio placer, siempre es él quien más disfruta de esta situación.

Arqueo mi espalda y grito, de alguna manera no deja de sentirse bien, algo me dice que lo disfrute al máximo porque podría no tener otra oportunidad como esta.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y mi espalda abandona la suave comodidad de la cama para elevarse y prenderme de él mientras estoy siendo llevado por el tren del placer y la lujuria, siento por primera vez esa sensación electrizante que recorre desde mis caderas por todo mi cuerpo sintiéndose caliente y excitante a la vez, siento que pierdo el aliento, aprieto mis labios para no ponerme a gemir y a gritar que deseo más, la sensación dura solo unos segundos pero ha sido de lo mejor, he podido sentir mi primer orgasmo desde que todo esto comenzó, jadeo y poco a poco me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, trato de recuperar un poco del aliento que he perdido, cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo se siente hecho de plumas y estrellas, una vez más siento sus dedos, pero esta vez es diferente, no es doloroso ni mucho menos, parece saber donde tocar porque cada vez que entra o sale siento una descarga recorrer mi ser, por más que lo intente no puedo evitar dejar salir uno que otro sonido lascivo que indique que estoy disfrutando de esta sensación.

Nuevamente siento su peso sobre mí, sus manos, frías, recorren mi rostro y lo toman con delicadeza, se acerca poco a poco y besa mis labios, a pesar de que aun no logro recuperar del todo mi aliento respondo, su lengua entra en mi cavidad y se da el lujo de recorrer cada recóndito lugar de ella, me quita el poco aliento que tengo y me hace jadear, pero no quiero que termine, quiero más, sus labios son suaves, están algo cuarteados pero no dejan de serlo, mi cuerpo no ha dejado de temblar gracias a las sensaciones nuevas que estoy experimentando ahora, mi vientre parece que podría explotar en cualquier momento, los nervios parecen picar cada poro de mi piel, las yemas de sus dedos recorren mi torso, redondeando mi cintura, toma mis piernas y las coloca a los lados de su cintura.

—Voy a entrar—Avisa en un susurro lleno de jadeos y cansancio.

Poco a poco lo siento, arrugo la sábana mientras las descargas se dispersan una vez más por mi cuerpo, contengo un grito con el dorso, estoy lagrimeando, ¿Por qué lo disfruto? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

Los vaivén son suaves y delicados, a la espera de que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a la sensación nueva, o no tan nueva, vuelvo a tomar su cuello para tener algo a lo que sostenerme, algo a lo que aferrarme y darme cuenta de que esto no es un sueño, es la realidad cruel en la que he estado viviendo estos últimos días.

Él gruñe y siento nuevamente el líquido caliente recorriendo mi entrada, dando la señal de que él ha llegado al éxtasis y que todo ha acabado. Un golpe más y yo me encuentro en las mismas condiciones.

Debo admitir que lo he disfrutado demasiado, jadeo y respiro ruidosamente, tiemblo aun, pero ahora solo quiero dormir.

Sus brazos se cuelan por debajo de mi espalda y me rodea pegando su pecho al mío. Me abraza. Yo no lo evito y también lo rodeo, quiero que esto dure aunque sea un poco más.

Poco a poco la bruma de los sueños me arrastra y se lleva mi conciencia.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

"Gracias por leer"

Aki-chan


	6. Capitulo 6

"_**DOBLEGACIONES"**_

Despierto gracias a que un aire frío se cuela entre los poros de mi piel, hace que tiemble y tenga que buscar algo con lo que cubrirme. Igual a los otros días mis caderas rechinan, pero también siento una infinita paz, algo que hace mucho no sentía, mi cuerpo se siente liviano, hay algo que me invade de manera terrorífica, algo a lo que solo puedo llamar felicidad… extraño. Teniendo en cuenta que desde que llegue solo he tenido tortura tras tortura las 24 horas del día, sentir felicidad no es algo que se dé mucho cuando has sufrido tanto como yo, pero trato de aferrarme a ella aunque sea solo un poco, puede que sea la última vez que sienta algo parecido a esto. Aun no puedo quitarme de la mente el hecho de que haya tenido relaciones con Levi como si fuéramos pareja, fue algo tan hermoso, tan bello, por primera vez me sentí bien… la forma en que me trato, me acaricio y beso… muy diferente a las veces anteriores… a pesar de eso aún no dejo el pensamiento de "¿Por qué lo hizo?" ¿Me tuvo piedad? La verdad no lo creo, es extraño pero no dejo de pensar en eso… ¿Por qué?

Sacudo la cabeza… no lograre nada con eso, es una pregunta para la que nunca tendré respuesta, creo que es mejor que se esfume con el aire y deje de atormentarme con eso, ahora solo tengo que comenzar mi día como siempre, buscar mi ropa, vestirme, comer, sentarme, dormir, esperar, volver a comer y seguir esperando, tal vez desesperarme un poco y desear que el día no termine, no lo sé, tampoco es como si tuviera una infinita cantidad de cosas por hacer en esta celda de cuatro paredes y una puerta de metal negro, no hay libros y juegos para entretenerme pero de alguna forma me he estado acostumbrando a esto… ya ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que hacía antes de llegar aquí, quien era yo antes de todo esto, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, podrían haber pasado milenios y ni siquiera lo sabría, no me molesta en lo absoluto, por el momento no tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

¿Cómo estará mi familia?

¿Qué estará haciendo Mikasa?

¿Qué pensara mi madre?

Son preguntas en las cuales no puedo evitar pensar… sé que no tendré respuesta nunca pero… me gustaría saber que al menos ellos están bien. Me gustaría mandarles una carta y decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, que sigo vivo y que estoy bien, aunque sea mentira, me gustaría decirles eso, hacerles saber que mi corazón sigue funcionando de la misma manera y que sigo comiendo bien.

Me cubro con la sudadera y me abrazo a mí mismo, creo que sigo bajando de peso, me siento incluso más delgado que otros días.

Me dejo caer en la cama y vuelvo a cubrirme con la sabana, ahora estoy un poco más caliente.

Aun siento sus dedos recorrer cada lugar de mi ser.

Su voz susurrar en mis oídos.

Sus besos tapizar mi piel.

El estómago se contrae y por primera vez me siento avergonzado, siento el malestar dentro de mi estómago que indica que estoy nervioso, me cubro la cara como si eso evitara que las paredes se burlaran de mí. Me hago ovillo entre la sabana y trato de mantener aquella sensación de cariño, aunque fuera imaginaria, quiero seguir sintiéndola una vez más mientras me recorre los nervios y me da ideas falsas y deseos imaginarios. Creo que estoy tan falto de cariño que cualquier cosa que me ofrezcan la acepto sin rechistar. Me hubiese gustado que las demás veces fueran iguales. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo entiendo y sé que solo me hago daño al solo pensar en eso. Pero… ¿Por qué las demás veces ha sido tan agresivo conmigo hasta el hecho de hacerme sangrar? ¿Por qué ahora me ha llenado de tanto cariño? Tal vez solo me obsesione con esas preguntas vacías. ¿Por qué?

Al final termino dormido con esas preguntas rondándome la cabeza.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo dormido, pero ya casi no hay iluminación dentro del lugar.

_ No lo entiendo… solo me arrastraras a más problemas.

_ Solo es un favor, también te beneficia a ti.

No he escuchado demasiadas voces en este lugar así que identificarlas no es difícil. Uno de ellas pertenece a Levi y la otra, de mujer, supongo que es de Hanji ya que es la única dentro de este lugar, si hay más jamás las he visto.

Están fuera de mi celda, puedo ver sus sombras reflejadas por debajo de mi puerta, pero aun así no me muevo, respiro tan lentamente y trato de fingir que sigo dormido.

_ Ya tengo demasiados problemas, entiéndelo, la vida de mi familia también está en riesgo.

Hablan entre susurros.

_ Lo sé…

_ Tú ya no tienes nada que perder, Levi, pero yo sí, mis hijos, mi marido… no puedo poner en juego sus vidas solo para salvar a ese niño.

No se… pero dudo que aparte de mi tengan a más niños encerrados.

_ Solo necesito ese único favor, prometo que ni tú ni tu familia saldrán afectados, pero por favor ayúdame… si no lo saco de aquí todo esto va a empeorar.

La mujer suspira.

_ ¿Qué noticias hay de su padre?

_ Las mismas, se niega a pagar y… ya está empezando a desesperarse, tiene planes de matarlo, por eso necesito sacarlo de aquí…

_ Lo entiendo… pero yo corro demasiado riesgo, a estas fechas no puedo arriesgarme demasiado, mi vida y la de mis seres queridos pende de un hilo… también la tuya pero al parecer te importa muy poco.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de agonía. ¿Planean matarme? ¿Qué es lo que se niega a pagar mi padre?

_ Solo… quiero hacer algo bien por primera vez.

_ Pero pones demasiadas vidas en juego, si no logras tu cometido ambos terminaran peor que muertos.

_ Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar.

_ ¿Por qué lo quieres salvar?

Se oye un estruendo y no soy capaz de escuchar su respuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta noche pasa sin ningún tipo de tortura.

Pero no puedo dormir.

La conversación me da vueltas en la cabeza.

¿A qué se referían?

¿Quiere salvarme?

La sola idea me tantas esperanzas fantasmas, pero me hace sonreír, ¿Se arrepiente de haberme hecho todo eso? Lo de ayer… ¿Abra sido una disculpa? Si es así la alegría que siento se expande por mi cuerpo y explota en mi corazón. ¿Tengo esperanzas de volver a casa? ¿De seguir vivo? Aunque sea mínima pienso aférrame a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque en realidad lo haga. Puedo salir. Volver a mi antigua vida. Aunque no recuerde como era. Definitivamente era mejor que esto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Lo que sea con que me saque de esta pesadilla, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, entregar lo que no tengo, lo poco que me queda. No me importa.

No puedo evitarlo. Una sonrisa se expande por todo mi rostro. Posiblemente parezca una mueca horrible pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer para dar a entender lo feliz que me siento. Tener algo de felicidad en medio de tanta desgracia no es un delito ¿Cierto?

**NOTAS FINALES:**

"_GRACIAS POR LEER" _

_Besos Aki-Chan _


	7. Capitulo 7

"_**REBELIONES"**_

"_Lo siento"_

Las palabras rezumban en mi mente, me torturan con dulzura, una y otra vez, se tatúan ahí para que los recuerde todo el tiempo, para que sepa de su existencia.

"_Lo siento"_

Solo dos palabras que hacen que me sienta débil, pequeño e indefenso. Como un niño que necesita ser protegido del mundo exterior.

Nado entre el mar de sueños, doy brazadas suaves mientras rompo la armonía del agua de mis pensamientos, quiero tocar esos recuerdos, aferrarme a ellos mientras aun tengo la fuerza necesaria, abrazarlos con fuerza y no dejarlos ir nunca, guardarlos para siempre. Porque aun soy débil. Porque aun soy demasiado humano como vara vivir necesitando de ellos.

Las palabras que Levi susurro en aquella ocasión, esas palabras que no pude captar porque estaba débil y cansado ahora hacen presencia entre mis sueños para confundirme más, para atormentarme, para hacer que no tenga escapatoria, para hacerme sentir culpable.

¿Por qué? Grita mi mente mientras aquellas palabras son procesadas de manera lenta y cuidadosa como si fueran hechas del más frágil de los cristales. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo, por ms que busco una respuesta, esta jamás llega.

Un día me maltrata, me tortura, grita, golpea y me masacra hasta que escupo los pulmones, mientras que al siguiente llora sobre mi cuerpo maltratado y destrozado y me pide perdón. ¿Por qué?

No es la primera vez que lo escucho. Muchas noches mientras tomaba mi cuerpo, susurraba esas palabras mientras derramaba lagrimas de arrepentimiento mojando mi piel marchita.

Incluso ahora.

Sus ojos están llenos de odio, tristeza y me suplica que lo perdone.

Jadeo y me quejo mientras mi cuerpo es profanado por otro hombre, lloro y tengo que apretar los dientes para no gritar por el dolor que siento gracias a las bruscas estocadas a las que estoy siendo sometido, al menos Levi me avisaba sobre cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Este hombre que ahora gime y disfruta con mi cuerpo me trata peor que una muñeca, no tengo idea de cuantas veces se ha corrido gruñendo palabras que no alcanzo a comprender porque mis sentidos se están muriendo junto con mi espíritu, pero estoy lleno de sus fluidos corporales, no siento mi cuerpo y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuánto puedo seguir consiente, mi cuerpo me grita por auxilio, por un solo descanso, por algo de paz. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿No es mejor morir?

Pero allí esta él.

Observándome con pena y lastima, con dolor y odio, con suplicas para que le perdone.

No lo entiendo.

¿Por qué?

Solo soy consciente de que sus bellos ojos grises miran los míos, están fijos en mi alma, mirando como estoy siendo destruido una vez más.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado en este lugar.

No sé si me gustaría saberlo.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado allá afuera?

Sé que el mundo sigue, siempre lo hace. No se detiene por nadie.

Pero… ¿Qué cosas nuevas hay allá afuera? ¿Habrá nuevas atracciones? ¿Habrán sacado algún tipo de nuevo artefacto que nadie necesita pero que todo el mundo desea?

El hombre termina sudoroso sobre mi cuerpo, aplastando la poca persona que aun soy… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me sacaron de mi celda?

Aun era temprano, eso lo recuerdo, los tintes que iluminaban mi pequeño espacio aun eran grises. Levi llego con una cara de miedo, se notaba enojado y yo estaba preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de dolor. No me dijo nada. Solo me esposo y me pidió que caminara, que no intentara nada porque podría quedarme sin piernas. Luego llegamos a este lugar, una habitación lujosa, con paredes de color carmín y pisos de oro, repleto de muebles de maderas finas, un bello espejo de cuerpo completo con marcos de mármol, una chimenea de ladrillos naranjas, un techo de donde colgaba una gran lámpara de araña con una iluminación igual a las velas de las películas románticas, ventanas con cortinas de telas finas con holanes blancos, un balcón que por más que lo intente no me dejo ver el mundo exterior del que he sido arrancado, una sola vista no iba a matarme y si lo hiciera se lo agradecería infinitamente, una cama enorme con colchas esponjosas y almohadas llenas de plumas suaves, parecía un lugar sacado de uno de los libros de historia en el apartado de la era colonial, todo tan elegante, tan bonito, tan bello que daría miedo el solo respirar porque podrías echar a perder algo, tu sola presencia te hace sentir un inadaptado en un lugar tan fino como lo es esta bella habitación llena de lujos. Pero de un momento a otro esto se convirtió en algo peor… el bonito paraíso que yo había visto por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se destruyo y dio paso a un horrible paisaje lleno de dolor.

_ Sácalo de aquí_ Dice el hombre con voz ronca.

Levi aprieta los dientes pero asiente, me ayuda a vestirme y a pesar de que lo intento por mucho que el cuerpo me duela para caminar, él ignora esos intentos y me toma en sus brazos, no me niego, necesito algo a lo que aferrarme, necesito alguien a quien sostenerme mientras estoy sucumbiendo en esas llamas, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos débiles, el aroma que su piel desprende me llega a mis fosas nasales y me doy el lujo de inhalarlo un poco, llenarme los pulmones de algo suave y natural, pego mi frente a su cuello y me dejo ir, una vez más al mundo de los sueños, el único lugar donde no puedo ser herido de gravedad.

Pero no escapo por completo, aun estoy consciente cuando me deposita en mi cama con demasiada suavidad como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a romperme, tal vez, es una posibilidad, no tengo idea de cuánto sufrimiento y maltrato puedo llegar a ser capaz de soportar, luego siento su peso sobre la cama, hundiéndola más, me acaricia el cabello y me susurra mil perdones, me promete sacarme de esta locura, me promete felicidad y vuelve a pedir perdón.

¿Por qué?

No soy capaz de procesarlo por completo.

Pero quiero creerle.

Aunque sea una mentira, quiero abrazarme a ella para poder sobrevivir un poquito más.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

"Gracias por leer y por todos su reviews me hacen tan feliz"

Annyel, tranquila a esta historia todavía le faltan un par de capítulos más, me alegra mucho que la sigas.

Besos Aki-chan


	8. Capitulo 8

"_**SANACIONES"**_

Me siento tan cansado, tan débil y tan pequeño, estoy hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas y el pants que cubre mi cuerpo, me abrazo a mi mismo para poder atraer algo de calor a mi propio cuerpo, no tengo idea si es pleno invierno o qué, pero hace demasiado frio, tiemblo demasiado y mis dientes no paran de castañear una infinidad, quizá muera de hipotermia. Ojala tuviera la suerte suficiente como para morir de esa manera tan amable.

Aun es de noche, los parpados me pesan, mi mente pide un descanso pero el frío ambiente que me envuelve no me permite relajarme para poder descansar en paz. Mis dientes chocan unos con otros y pienso que podrían romperse en cualquier momento, mis músculos están tan entumidos que no se si voy a ser capaz de poder moverme para mi sesión de torturas de mañana.

Hay un par de ruidos a lo lejos, me hago más pequeño y trato de dormir. De alguna forma lo consigo. Me hundo profundamente en el mundo de los sueños y me dan un poco de ventaja para poder relajarme y una sensación de calidez me envuelve de manera tan deliciosa que podría jurar que estoy de nuevo en casa, abrazado a mamá mientras me comparte de su propio calor corporal. Es demasiado agradable que deseo que esa sensación no se vaya nunca que se quede junto a mí para siempre pero sé que debe irse en algún momento determinado.

Un ruido de lo más escalofriante hace que me despierte de golpe. Nuevamente esas voces llegan.

_ Lo que acabas de hacer es una total locura, si se entera va a matarte_ Dice Hanji en forma de advertencia, se nota preocupada y al mismo tiempo enojada.

_ No tengo tiempo para que estés regañándome, solo cumple tu parte del acuerdo.

La mujer gruñe pero al final la veo salir corriendo rápidamente a la izquierda de mi celda.

Mi gran puerta de metal negro se abre y Levi entra por ella de manera cautelosa, al mirarme parece sorprendido pero aun así se acerca.

_ Levántate_ Me ordena pero no sé si soy capaz de mantenerme de pie por más de unos segundos, las caderas aun me duelen, demasiado y mi cuerpo esta aun herido.

Lo miro asustado, él parece comprender, se acerca me arropa con otra chamarra gruesa y me ayuda a portar un par de tenis deportivos bastante cómodos y con cuidado, como si temiera que saliera corriendo, me ayuda a levantarme, mis piernas pesan una infinidad y tiemblan, tengo que sostenerme a él para no caerme.

_ Tienes que caminar_ Susurra.

_ No puedo_ Contesto de una forma débil_ Duele.

Siento sus ansias contagiarme, está nervioso lo noto en el sudor de sus manos y en el temblor de su piel, ¿Qué pasa?

_ Has un esfuerzo, no puedo cargarte ahora, necesitare mis dos brazos pronto_ Dice con algo de preocupación.

Tiemblo y trato de hacer lo que dice, de alguna forma lo logro pero es un esfuerzo muy grande, a penas logramos cruzar la puerta y ya estoy jadeando y sudando.

Se nota que está desesperado por salir corriendo de aquí, pero yo le detengo, estoy demasiado lento y le entorpezco más, tratamos de seguir caminando pero las piernas me fallan y en más de una ocasión caigo al piso.

—No puedo—Susurro tratándome de poner de pie una vez más.

—Tienes que poder.

Pero sé que es imposible que pueda salir de aquí, no tengo nada de mi condición de atleta, estoy herido y mi cuerpo exige un descanso a cada pocos pasos.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Podrida estar llevándome a mi propia muerte

—Sacándote de aquí, así que por favor, necesito que sigas caminando.

Corro el riesgo de ponerme a llorar. ¿Sera verdad? ¿Por fin seré capaz de salir de aquí? Quiero creerle pero mi mente me recuerda que él es uno de los causantes de que mi estado sea el peor en estos momentos. Trato de seguir caminado, me obligo poco a poco a mover mis pies, por un rato largo, por lo que a mí me parece, caminamos por un largo pasillo con paredes de piedra y pisos de concreto frio, casi no hay luz.

Entonces se escuchan ruidos, disparos, que si bien no me equivoco van en nuestra dirección, así que me pongo tenso y mis piernas son reacias a moverse un sentimiento más de lo asustado que estoy, hay que recordar que mi primer herida realmente fue un balazo en mi pierna, es posiblemente un trauma que no superare en un buen tiempo.

Al final Levi decide que es tiempo para correr, pero si caminar ya me supone todo un triunfo, correr es un reto que no puedo cumplir, me empuja pero al ver que mis piernas y caderas no responden, chasquea los labios molesto y termina cargándome, corre conmigo a cuestas y no se detiene hasta que las detonaciones de las armas de fuego no cesan, incluso aunque los sonidos ya no me llegan a los oídos aun sigue corriendo, no salimos de las instalaciones, seguimos por el largo pasillo lleno de celdas vacías hasta llegar a un retorno que lleva a una única puerta y allí nos escondemos por un buen rato, el jadea y esta sudando. Trago saliva y trato de no quejarme, el hecho de que me llevase a cuestas me ha lastimado un poco, los rápidos movimientos y los golpes que me llegaba a dar, dejaran moretones en mi delicada piel, me abrazo a mi mismo como si eso me protegiera del peligro al que estamos expuestos en estos momentos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta mientras saca una pistola y le carga un cartucho lleno de brillantes balas de metal.

—Si—Susurro

—Lo siento, pero si queremos salir de aquí con vida, necesito que saques fuerzas de algún lado para moverte lo más rápido que puedas, va a ser un largo camino pero… podrás regresar a casa—Me mira como si tuviera lastima de mi.

— ¿Por qué estas ayudándome a escapar? —Pregunto tratando de mirarlo con desprecio pero solo logro una mirada de miedo.

Él agacha la mirada pero no me contesta en lugar de eso solo se incorpora y me tiende una mano en señal de que es hora de que empecemos a correr. Los gritos de órdenes y gente corriendo están cerca, necesitamos darnos prisa si queremos sobrevivir a esto. Aprieto mi corazón y pongo mi poca fe en que podremos librarnos de esto muy pronto, tomo su mano y recojo toda mi fuerza y voluntad en moverme de nuevo, aunque eso suponga todo un triunfo infinito en mi ahora cuerpo roto y maltratado.

Tira de mi mano y salimos por la puerta que está en frente de nosotros.

No sé que es lo que pasara con nosotros, solo espero llegar con el tiempo suficiente de vida para poder ver una vez más el brillante sol y el bello cielo azul surcado de esponjosas nubes blancas, solo espero ser capaz de sentir una vez más el aire en mis mejillas, solo quiero ser capaz de ver algo lindo antes de morir, esta vez de verdad.

_**NOTAS FINALES:  
><strong>_"_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews"  
>Besos Aki-chan<em>


End file.
